


Edibles

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cannabis, F/M, Fluff, edibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: you do be makin edibles and you get high as balls with sanji, WHAT U WANT FROM ME I AM ALSO HIGH.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Edibles

You were in the kitchen again at late hours of the night, up making yet another snack for yourself and the others. Tonight’s snack was a special one though, and you were excited to share it with everyone tomorrow. You were making edibles, and you wanted the weedy treat to be a surprise for them. The whole process was of course going smoothly, as you had done this process many times before. Earlier you had mixed together some concentrates and gelatin together and put it in the fridge, making it ready to be taken out by now. Pulling the little molds of gummies out of the fridge, you brought them to the counter and popped them out into a bowl of sugar to coat them so that they weren’t as sticky, and tasted better. Just as you started shaking them around in the bowl though, the kitchen door creaked open, startling you a bit and causing you to nearly drop the bowl in your hands. 

“Up late making snacks again I see.” Sanji’s voice hummed out as he stepped inside the kitchen. “What could my love possibly be making now?”

“Oh thank god it’s just you.” You sighed, relaxing your shoulders. 

“And if it wasn’t?” He questioned. 

“I’d have to run like hell and hide these cause god knows it would be Luffy coming for me if it was anyone else.” You responded with a lighthearted chuckle. “ These aren’t just any old snacks. They’re edibles. I plan on sharing them tomorrow and the last thing we need is our captain high out of his mind at ten o’clock at night.”

This made Sanji laugh as he walked over to you, resting his chin on your shoulder. “I see~. Very crafty of you. I haven’t had one of those in a while. Do you mind if I test them out and snack on one early?” He asked, already reaching for the bowl of sugar coated delights. 

“Of course. You and I can be the test dummies for this batch tonight.” You giggled, giving the bowl one more good shake before raising a bit for him to reach into. 

“I like that idea.” He replied, happily taking one and eating it. “Mmm, sweet. You made these really well. I can’t taste a single drop of THC in here.”

“That’s because I know what I’m doing.” You grinned, popping one of the gummies into your own mouth. “Now how about you make some snacks before we end up too high to find the ingredients eh? It’ll take a bit to kick in anyway, so let’s use that time wisely.”

“You make a good point. The munchies are a hard thing to fend off after all.” He nodded.

Laughing together, Sanji got to work on making comfort food for the two of you while you packaged up your edibles in airtight containers. Once they were sealed up tight, you hid them away in the furthest corner of the pantry so that no one would accidentally grab them without realizing what they were. You then asked Sanji if he needed any help making snacks to which he gleefully nodded yes, always eager to have the help of his girlfriend. With his approval, you began to make a batch of double chocolate chip cookies while he went on to make some mozzarella sticks, knowing damn well your cheese loving ass would appreciate it later. The both of you got so into cooking together that you forgot you even had an edible, lost in your bonding while baking. An hour had passed as you harmlessly baked, and then out of nowhere, it all hit you like a wave right when you were taking a second batch of cookies out of the oven. 

“Oh. Oh no. I forgot we took edibles.” You mumbled, cautiously setting the baking sheet down on the stove top. 

“What? Is it hitting you now?” Sanji chuckled, watching you start to lose your depth perception. 

“Oh yeah. Definitely.” You then giggled, turning and leaning back on the counter with a stupid grin. “How the hell has it not hit you yet?”

“I dunno. Probably because I’m good and have… tolerance very… high…” He paused, staring intently into the deep fryer as he attempted to process the words he just spoke. “... Nevermind.”

You snorted and began to laugh maniacally. “Aha, you fool. They’re hitting you now aren’t they~?”

“Oop, there it is. You made these… really strong.” He breathed, turning off the heat before he ruined anything. 

“Of course. It ain’t worth it if it don’t try to drag you down with it.” You giggled.

You were practically like jelly, barely supporting yourself as you leaned all your weight on the counter’s edge. Sanji couldn’t help himself from laughing at your lazy form and nonsensical words, needing to lean on the kitchen island himself just to stay upright. The effects were kicking in good by now, and both of you had heavy heads and fuzzy vision, viewing the world through half lidded eyes. All standard function left your body while everything became funny as hell, feeling the effects to the fullest. 

“How… How many milligrams did you put in those things?” Sanji asked. 

“Mmm… I think they’re like… a hundred?” You slowly responded. 

“Oooh… That’s why I feel like everything’s so vivid.” He said. 

“Good aren’t they? Speaking of good, lemme get at those mozza sticks hunny. I can feel the munchies comin’ on and I want some cheeeese.” You hummed. 

“Be my guest.” He smiled, gesturing to the fresh batch he completed about twenty minutes prior. 

Sliding yourself closer, you picked a couple up off the plate and bit into them, being delighted by the rich and well seasoned cheesy goodness. Because of how high you were the flavours felt enhanced, melting in your mouth as every layer of flavour possible pleasured your palette and made you salivate. 

“Mmm, this is sooo good! How the hell did you make the best comfort food on this planet?” You practically moaned, melting against the counter. 

“I only make the best for you~” He hummed, stepping up next to you and stealing a bite for himself. 

“Ooo, now do you tell everyone you meet that, or is it just me, hmm?” You questioned suggestively. 

“Hmm, maybe I do overuse that line a bit. I’ve got one just for you though: I could never make a snack as delicious as you, darling~” He purred. 

The comment made you blush, and you looked up at him with absolute adoration while you stepped around him to face him head on. “Oh wow. You’re much better at flirting when you’re high.” You said, putting your hands on the counter behind him as you leaned against his chest. “Very good indeed.”

“Am I? I can barely recall what I just said. I’m just saying whatever comes to mind first before I forget.” He scoffed, unbothered by how you had him pinned against the counter. 

“You can’t even recall how you just called me a snack mere seconds ago? Damn, I made them real strong didn’t I?” You smirked, gazing up at him with half lidded eyes. 

Once you gave him the little refresher he laughed, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you against him. “Oh yeah. Yeah I remember now, and I don’t take it back. You’re a while god damn meal honestly.”

“C’mere you high bastard.”

Grabbing him by his tie, you pulled him down into a deep and affectionate kiss. He already anticipated it so he immediately began to kiss you back, squeezing your waist lovingly. He had to lean into the edge of the counter to remain upright, the enhanced feeling of the kiss causing him to get lost in a wave of thoughts and feelings about only you. Both of your heads felt as if they were in the clouds, loving every second of this moment that went by until you parted for air, staring at each other with dopey smiles. 

“Smooth.” You both said in unison, busting out into laughter right after you spoke. 

“This is why I love you. Doing anything with you is always so fun.” You hummed, resting your head on his chest. 

“I second that. You’re also drop dead gorgeous and an amazing baker, so I have plenty of reasons to love you too.” He told you.

“You flatter me too much.” You said bashfully, hiding your face in his shirt. 

“So cute~! Now c’mere. I’m still hungry but I don’t wanna let you go.” He said, waddling over to where you put your cookies with you still in his arms. Taking one, he was instantly satisfied. “You’re unbelievably good at baking. Your edibles are perfect and these cookies are incredible. I could’ve mistaken these as my own!”

“You make the best food here though. Those mozza sticks were perfect for when the high hit. We’re like the perfect duo.” You grinned. 

“You make the edibles and I make the satisfying snacks. We have to stay together now~” He laughed. 

“As if I was ever gonna leave! But it sounds like a perfect deal to me. You’d have to kill me to get me to leave anyway.” You smirked, standing up on your toes and giving him a quick little peck on the nose. “You know, because I love you so much after all.”

“I love you too _______.”

Riding out the rest of the high, you snacked on your creations and chatted together until you could snack no more and conversation got sloppy. Eventually you ended up on the kitchen floor, you in his lap with his back pressed into a corner as he held you gently until the both of you passed out. The test run for the edibles was clearly a raging success.


End file.
